feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball
Summary |-|Dragon Ball= Son Goku, a monkey-tailed boy, and Bulma, a teenage girl, travel to find the seven Dragon Balls, which summon the dragon Shenlong to grant the user one wish. Their journey leads to the desert bandit Yamcha, who later becomes an ally; Chi-Chi, whom Goku unknowingly agrees to marry; and Pilaf, an impish man who seeks the Dragon Balls to fulfill his desire to rule the world. Goku undergoes rigorous training regimes under the martial arts master Kame-Sen'nin to fight in the Tenkaichi Budōkai (天下一武道会, lit. "Strongest Under the Heavens Martial Arts Tournament"). He becomes friends with a monk named Kuririn, his training partner and initial rival. After the tournament, Goku searches for the Dragon Ball his grandfather left him and almost single-handedly defeats the Red Ribbon Army and their hired assassin, Taopaipai. Goku then reunites with his friends to defeat the fortune teller Baba Uranai's fighters and use her to find the last Dragon Ball in order to revive a friend killed by Taopaipai. Three years later at the Tenkaichi Budōkai, Goku and his allies oppose Kame-Sen'nin's rival and Taopaipai's brother, Tsuru-Sen'nin, and his students Tenshinhan and Chaozu. Kuririn is killed after the tournament; Goku tracks down the murderer's leader, Piccolo Daimao, but is defeated. The samurai Yajirobe takes Goku to the hermit Karin, who heals him and gives him a power boost. Meanwhile, Piccolo defeats and kills Kame-Sen'nin and Chaozu before using the Dragon Balls to regain his youth and destroy Shenlong. Goku then kills Piccolo Daimao, who, before dying, spawns his son/reincarnation Piccolo. Karin then directs Goku to Kami, the original creator of the Dragon Balls and Piccolo Daimao's other half, to restore Shenlong and revive his slain friends. Goku trains under Kami for the next three years, once again reuniting with his friends at the Tenkaichi Budōkai. There, he defeats Piccolo, whose life he spares as it would also kill Kami. Goku leaves with Chi-Chi to keep his promise to marry her. Five years later, Goku is a young adult and father to a son, Gohan. A man named Raditz arrives on Earth, identifies Goku as his younger brother Kakarrot, and reveals to him that they are members of a nearly extinct extraterrestrial race called the Saiyans (サイヤ人 Saiya-jin), who sent Goku to conquer Earth for them; however, Goku had suffered a severe head injury as an infant and lost all memories of his mission. Goku refuses to continue the mission, and sides with Piccolo to kill Raditz at the cost of his own life. In the afterlife, Goku trains under the North Kaiō until he is revived by the Dragon Balls to save the Earth from the invading Nappa and Vegeta. In the battle, Yamcha, Chaozu, Tenshinhan, and Piccolo are killed, and the Dragon Balls cease to exist. Kuririn and the galactic tyrant Freeza learn of another set of Dragon Balls on the planet Namek (ナメック星 Namekku-sei), Piccolo's homeworld. Bulma, Gohan, and Kuririn search for them to revive their friends and restore Earth's Dragon Balls. Their goal leads to several battles with Freeza's minions and Vegeta, the latter standing alongside the heroes to fight the Ginyu Force, a team of mercenaries. The long battle with Freeza ends when Goku transforms into a legendary Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人 Sūpā Saiya-jin) and defeats him. Barely surviving, Freeza recovers and goes to Earth to take his revenge on Goku; however, he is killed by a Super Saiyan from the future named Trunks. Three years later, a group of Androids (人造人間 Jinzōningen, lit. "Artificial Humans") created by a member of the former Red Ribbon Army, Doctor Gero, appears, seeking revenge against Goku. During this time, an evil life form called Cell also emerges and, after absorbing two of the Androids to achieve his "perfect form", holds his own fighting tournament to challenge the protagonists. After Goku sacrifices his own life to no avail, Gohan avenges his father by killing Cell. Seven years later Goku, briefly revived for one day, and his allies are drawn into a fight against Majin Boo. After many battles, including the destruction and re-creation of the Earth, Goku destroys Boo with a Genki-Dama (a sphere of pure energy drawn from all intelligent beings on Earth) and wishes for him to be reincarnated as a "good person". Ten years later, at the Tenkaichi Budōkai, Goku meets Boo's human reincarnation, Oob. After testing his powers, Goku departs with Oob to train him to be the Earth's new guardian. |-|Dragon Ball Super= Sometime after the defeat of Majin Buu, peace has returned to Earth. Son Goku has settled down and works as a farmer to support his family. His family and friends live peaceful lives.5 However, a new threat appears in the form of Beerus the God of Destruction, who is considered to be the most terrifying and the second most powerful being in Universe Seven. After awakening from decades of slumber, Beerus tells Whis, his attendant, that he is eager to fight the legendary warrior whom he had seen in a prophecy known as the Super Saiyan God (超スーパーサイヤ人ゴッド Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo).6 To protect Earth, Goku transforms into the Super Saiyan God to fight Beerus by using the power of five Super Saiyans, which includes Vegeta, Gohan, Son Goten, Trunks, and the baby in Videl's womb. Despite losing, Goku's efforts appease the God of Destruction enough that he decides to spare the planet. While Goku and Vegeta leave with Beerus and Whis to train for a year, the remaining remnants of Frieza's army arrive on Earth in search for the Dragon Balls to revive Frieza. A few months after coming back to life and training, Frieza gathers his forces and returns to enact his revenge on Goku. Despite achieving a new transformation, he is defeated by Goku and Vegeta, who have both mastered the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation. Frieza destroys the Earth in retaliation. With Whis's ability to turn back time, Goku is able to kill Frieza again. Champa, Beerus' brother and the God of Destruction of Universe Six, convinces Beerus to hold a tournament between the best fighters from each god's universe for the possession of Earth. Goku and some of his friends join the tournament. Each match in the tournament shows different surprises and abilities. The tournament reaches its climax in the second-to-last match between Goku and Hit. After a failed attempt to lift the rules to face Hit in his full power, Goku forfeits the match. However, Hit forfeits the final match since he was inspired by Goku to do the same thing. The tournament concludes with Universe Seven's victory. Goku later meets and befriends Grand Zenō, who is the king of all universes. Goku promises to bring him a friend to play with. Later, Future Trunks reappears and brings news of a new and powerful enemy resembling Goku, who is known as Goku Black. Goku and the others eventually discover that Goku Black is actually a Supreme Kai apprentice from Universe Ten named Zamasu, who hijacked Goku's body from a different world as part of his plan to attain immortality and wipe out all mortals.7 In the end, Zamasu is erased along with the entire future world by the future Grand Zenō, who accompanies Goku back to his world. Goku fulfills his promise to Grand Zenō by introducing him to his future self. Some time after Future Trunks returns home, Grand Zenō and Future Grand Zenō hold a new tournament called the Tournament of Power (力の大会 Chikara no Taikai). At Goku's suggestion, the multiverse tournament features teams of fighters from eight of the twelve universes. However, it becomes a battle for survival when both kings declare that the universes defeated at the tournament will be erased.8 Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Android 17, Android 18, Piccolo, Tien, Master Roshi, and a temporarily revived Frieza join the tournament as representatives for Universe Seven to protect it. The Universe Seven team must battle against many formidable enemies from the other universes such as Universe Eleven's Pride Troopers and their incredibly powerful leader named Jiren. During the fight, Goku briefly attains a new godly form known as Ultra Instinct (身勝手の極意 Migatte no Gokui), which increases his agility and power and allows him to move automatically without his brain needing to send signals to his body.9 The tournament ends with Goku and Frieza taking Jiren down along with themselves, which leaves Android 17 the sole contestant remaining and the winner of the Tournament of Power. He is awarded one wish from the Super Dragon Balls, which he uses to restore all of the erased universes. For his efforts in the tournament, Frieza is fully revived and rebuilds his army. Goku and his friends return to their daily lives on Earth. Characters Races Weapons & Items Materials & Concepts Vehicles Locations Category:Verses Category:Dragon Ball Category:Manga